1. Field of the invention
The invention generally relates to an improved silicone liner unit used for prosthetic limbs. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved silicone liner unit that is comfortable to wear and may be put on and taken off easily.
2. Description of the related art
People with an amputated limb often wear a prosthetic limb. A silicone liner unit is usually worn before they put on a prosthetic limb to protect their amputated limb. The silicone liner unit of the prior art does protect the amputated limb and can enhance comfort. However, it is not easy to put on and take off because it is made of silicone elastomer liner and hence has a higher level of friction.
FIG. 1A is a sectional view showing the conventional silicone liner unit. FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view along the line A-A of FIG. 1A. The conventional silicone liner unit 1 is made of a layer 11 that is made of silicone elastomer liner and hence is flexible. Therefore, the conventional silicone liner unit 1 is comfortable to wear. However, the layer 11 may be damaged after the silicone liner unit 1 is used for a long period of time.
To improve the conventional silicone liner unit, its strengthen and flexibility need to be enhanced. In addition, its inner surface should be able to hinder the growth of bacteria. Also, its friction should be reduced so that it can be put on and take off easily.
From the above, we can see that the conventional silicone liner unit has many disadvantages and need to be improved. To eliminate the disadvantages in the prior art, the inventor has put a lot of effort into the subject and has successfully come up with the improved silicone liner unit of the present invention.